


Javid hurt/comfort drabbles

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Three unrelated drabbles, with a hurt comfort theme.





	Javid hurt/comfort drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/comfort fic meme.
> 
> 4 = cry  
> 6 = fight  
> 24 = throw up.
> 
> You get a drabble for each. The drabbles are separate stories, with no connection between them. Stage ‘verse.
> 
> Trigger warning for a death mention in the first drabble.

4 - cry

“It’s okay to cry.”

Jack looked up at Davey as if he’d grown a second head… maybe even a third, and maybe all three heads were bright green and spouting nonsense. Davey’s voice had been too loud, and he knew it. The hand that he had been about to place on Jack’s shoulder hovered uncertainly, then fell at his side. He wiped it on his trousers. He hoped Jack hadn’t noticed.

Jack grasped blankly at a slip of paper. In one page, delivered unexpectedly, Jack had learned both about his sister’s existence, and her untimely death. Jack was still, and Davey didn’t understand. If he’d gotten that kind of news about one of his own siblings… Davey shuddered.

Jack looked him over, and put the paper down. He wrapped his arm around Davey’s waist. “It’s good of you to say so,” Jack told him. “I don’t feel like turning on the waterworks just now, but I’ll keep that in mind if I ever need to later, alright?”

—————–

6 - fight

“Why’d you do it?”

Jack took a catalogue of Davey’s injuries, hands running over his body in search of any breaks or cuts not immediately evident. It wasn’t too bad - a bloody nose, some bruises on his chest and arms, but help had come quickly. Davey would live. Maybe he’d even live to fight again, if Jack taught him how.

“They would’ve hurt Les.”

Jack nodded slowly. “So…all this being a pacifist. It means you can fight, but only when you really gotta?”

Davey sighed. “My father would say it means no fighting. Looks like I’m a lousy pacifist, as well as a lousy fighter.”

“Hey now,” Jack grabbed Davey’s chin in his hands, forcing him to look up. “Where do you get off calling yourself lousy? Lots of guys, they fights all the time, even when they don’t gotta. I say there’s nothing lousy about putting off using force until there just ain’t no other way, and then being brave enough to do it. I’d say that’s what I’d call admirable.”

———————-

24 - throw up

“You’re looking kinda green. You feeling alright, Davey?”

Davey wasn’t feeling alright, but he nodded grimly in any case. His stomach was churning. It hurt. In the back of his throat, he could taste a disgusting corruption of bread and the kosher breakfast sausages his father had bought as a treat, wanting nothing more than to come back up and destroy the taste of those foods forever and ever until the end of time. The last time that he’d been sick like this it had been after drinking a glass of milk, and he hadn’t been able to stand the stuff ever since.

Jack patted him on the back, “I gonna have to carry you home?” He spoke lightly, like it was a joke, but it was impossible to miss that acknowledgement in his voice that something was wrong. Only yesterday Les had gotten sick on the job, and Davey had had to toss him over his shoulder and carry him back to their tenement, in just the way that Jack was describing.

Davey leaned against the wall. “That doesn’t seem remotely possible,” he pointed out weakly.

“Yeah, well I can help at least. Put your arm around my shoulder.”

Davey shook his head, “If this in contagious, which it is, I’d rather do it myself.”

“If you say so, but I’m following you to make sure you gets back in one piece.”

If Davey hadn’t been sick already, the fear that he was going to end up puking in front of Jack would have been enough to make him sick. As things were, they made it within a minute and a half of Davey’s home before all his efforts failed, and he started to throw up against a wall He tensed, fully expecting Jack to laugh at him. Jack walked a few feet back and turned away to give him privacy instead.

“You’re just about home,” Jack reassured Davey when it was done.


End file.
